The present invention relates to a method for forming relief images such as letter press and, more particularly, intaglio printing plates.
Processes for forming relief images are well known in the art. A wide variety of materials and methods are available. Typically a plate bearing a film of a photopolymerizable composition is image-wise exposed to actinic radiation. Exposure renders the film less soluble in a developing liquid (typically a solvent for the unpolymerized composition) with which the plate is washed to selectively remove the polymer film and yield polymeric resist images. Depending on the materials used, this product may represent a finished printing plate which is essentially ready for inking. Otherwise, the plate may be etched to carry the image into the surface of the plate as in the case of gravure printing.
While numerous methods for forming relief images are known in the art, there is a need for alternative, efficient, and more simplified methods.